howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flightmare
The Flightmare is a Mystery Class (originally from the Strike Class) dragon that appears in Dragons: Defenders of Berk. It is among the most terrifying and frightening dragons. It appears in the episode Fright of Passage. Appearance The Flightmare is a medium-sized dragon that has a very ghost-like appearance. Its body is covered in tinyl spots that almost resembles the night sky. It slightly resembles a mix between a Skrill, a Night Fury, and a Fireworm, with glowing scales. It appears to get a brighter glowing, ghost-like appearance from the glowing blue algae that is the staple part of its diet. Behavior From what has been seen, the Flightmare is a very aggressive and territorial dragon, being very protective of it's territory and food sources. Seeing how Flightmares are build for speed and defense, they usually avoid fights with bigger and stronger dragons. Flightmares have been shown to be quite determined, as the Flightmare in Fright of Passage kept chasing his opponents, and was willing to search food over long distances. They seem to be quite reclusive and avoid contact with humans, unless, they get in the way of their algae, or if they think that they do. Abilities Glowing Body The Flightmare's body glows by eating algae that shines along with Arvindal's Fire, a type of the Northern Lights that can only be seen every ten years. Arvindal's Fire is a greenish blue, teal color. They can use this ability to make themselves brighter against their prey or enemies. Firepower The Flightmare can strike with a mist that paralyzes its prey to give itself enough time to return and finish it. Its prey appears to have a glossy surface after being sprayed for a while. In order for the Flightmare to kill its prey with its mist, it needs to spray its prey for a few seconds in order for it to freeze to death, while the temperatures reach below freezing. Speed and Agility Flightmares have shown to be fast and agile dragons, as the Hofferson's Bane in Fright of Passage was able to catch up with Toothless with ease. Even so, when Toothless was trying to get away from the Flightmare, it quickly boosted in front of him. Sometimes, they mark that the Flightmare speed is 18 and not 8. They have great stamina as shown by Hofferson's Bane, as it was able to fly long distances as it flew across the ocean to follow the glowing algae. Banshee-like Scream They can produce a loud banshee-like scream that can slightly affect other dragons. In Dragons: Defenders of Berk A Flightmare known as Hofferson's Bane first appeared in Fright of Passage, terrorizing Berk every ten years during Aurvandil's Fire. Last time, Astrid's uncle, Fearless Finn Hofferson, faced the dragon and seemed to be frozen by fear, shaming her family's name. Astrid and Hiccup set out to find the Flightmare, where Astrid tried to fight it, but was frozen by the dragon's mist. They learned that victims of the dragon were not frozen by fear, but paralyzed. They soon discovered a stream of glowing algae that gives the Flightmare its glow, as well as other dragons (as discovered by Toothless). Realizing that the Flightmare only attacked Berk because it thought the Vikings were threatening its food supply, Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs created a new channel for the algae to flow into the sea, and the Flightmare left Berk. Hiccup explained to the village what they learned about the dragon and that Finn Hofferson truly was fearless, restoring honor to Astrid's family. Appearances * How To Train Your Dragon' '(possibly appeared in the dragon manual) ' ' * Fright of Passage(First appearance) * Dragons: Rise of Berk * School of Dragons Known Flightmares * Hofferson's Bane Titan Wing Source: Dragons: Rise of Berk. Titan wing Flightmares are purple with a faint, translucent blue outline. They have white and pink dots all over their wings. They still look similar to younger Flightmares but their tail, which has a few spines on top, grew spines below too. Trivia *The Flightmare has been associating with many different classes. According to CartoonNetwork.com, it was in the Fear Class. The Dragon Tracker Part 3 special feature said that the Flightmare was a Strike Class dragon. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INwSQ8pbrPg A promotional image for Defenders of Berk even said its class was unknown. However, Dragonpedia and the games has since confirmed that the Flightmare is a Mystery Class dragon. *In order for the Flightmare to kill its prey with its mist, it needs to spray its prey for a few seconds longer, such as it did with Fearless Fin Hofferson. Whereas people who are sprayed with mist for only a short period of time can still survive, like Astrid. *The Flightmare is the only known dragon species that appears once every 10 years, at least on Berk. *The Flightmare's design is similar to that of the Skrill, resembling that of Pelican Eels. Coincidentally, when it was first seen in the Defenders of Berk trailer, many fans thought it was a Skrill. *It is the only dragon that glows other than the Fireworm, and both glow via eating something. * The Flightmare is an omnivore, since its glowing algae diet consists of hundreds of tiny fish. *The Flightmare is one of the five dragon species that doesn't have forked tongues. The others are the Woolly Howl, the Razorwhip, the Snow Wraith and the Snaptrapper. * The Flightmare is now in School of Dragons as a dragon that can be obtained from the hatchery. * The Flightmare that attacked Finn Hofferson made an appearance in Dragons: Rise of Berk and is now known as the Hofferson's Bane. * It's glowing algae only glows every ten years around Berk,''' '''when Arvindal's Fire appears above the island. * Almost all bioluminescent algae are marine based. So, the Flightmare could have been living by the sea. * The Flightmare made a possible appearance in the first film in the dragon manual, a dragon next to the Snaptrapper can be seen that bared a resemblance to the Flightmare. * There is a possible Algae Island on the dragon maps that might indicate where the, or a, Flightmare lives. Gallery AstridSkrill.png|Flightmare freezing Astrid SKRILLDoB!.png Flightmarefirebreath.PNG|The Flightmare's mist Flightmarefire.PNG moreepicdragon.PNG Flightmare.PNG Imagen1.png|The Flightmare's head Flightmare Fright of Passage.png ww.jpeg _20131025221623.JPG Dragons.Defenders.of.Berk.S02E06.Fright.of.Passage.WEB-DL.XviD.MP3.jpg_20131025171810.JPG _20131025221517.JPG 2x06 Fright of Passage.snapshot.png flightmare in book of dragons.JPG|Flightmare probably appears in Dragon Manual flightmare_color-03-02 copy.jpg|Flightmare concept flightmare_color-03-03.jpg Flightmare freezing fishlegs.jpg|The Flightmare freezing and paralyzing Fishlegs Q2aEzfKJ7qQ.jpg MpayObqNPhk.jpg Flightmare 5.gif dragons_icon_fightmare.png dragons_silo_flightmare.png Flightmare-RoB.png|Flightmare in Rise of Berk Flightmare in School Of Dragons.png|The Flightmare in School of Dragons Thing.png|The Hofferson's Bane in Rise of Berk with Groundsplitter hofferson's bane.png|Hofferson's Bane in Rise of Berk Level3 design flightmare.jpg Screen Shot 2013-10-28 at 12.14.09 PM.png|The Flightmare dodging Stormfly's blast Battle_Flightmare_-_FB.png|Battle Flightmare flightmaremap.png|Flightmare on Hiccup's map Flightmare Totem.jpg|Flightmare Symbol 12079437_776125425825818_2895914293639420245_n.jpg|School of Dragons new animations Flightmare info.jpg References External Link pl:Marazmor Category:Dragons Category:Season 2 dragons Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Feared Dragons Category:Defenders of Berk dragons Category:Mystery class Category:Movie Dragons Category:Medium dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons with Venom